A Few Words From the Wise
by Leaving-My-Mark
Summary: Korra decides that it's high time she tries to embrace the more spiritual side of her Avatar abilities after Amon's ambush leaves her feeling doubtful and defeated. Set after episode 4, "The Voice in the Night".


**A/N: **I really want to see Aang and Korra meet, although I know it's not gonna happen for a while. But I just enjoyed the bonding between Korra and Tenzin so much and that little flashback of Aang, Toph, and Sokka was great, too, so I just had to write something about those two things.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to go there?

**Characters:** Korra, Tenzin, Aang, and a smidgen of Toph, Sokka, Katara, and that dude Yukone

**Pairings:** If you use a pair of glasses to look through a monocle to look through a magnifying glass to view through a telescope to view through a telescope, you might be able to find a tinsy, weensy hint of Makorra hidden somewhere. And there's some good ol' Kataang, too (no visual aids needed).

**Summary:** Korra decides that it's high time she tries to embrace the more spiritual side of her Avatar abilities after Amon's ambush leaves her feeling doubtful and defeated. Two of the wisest people she knows come to her aid. Set after episode 4, "The Voice in the Night."

This is the first LoK story I've written, so go easy! But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She was sitting on the ledge of the window in her room and staring out at the bay when he entered. Even when she heard his soft footsteps stop right behind her and felt his hand on her shoulder, Korra didn't move an inch. Instead, she remained in her curled up position with her legs tucked in, her arms wrapped around them, and her head resting on her knees.

"You haven't left your room all day, Korra. Why don't you come out with me and have a cup of tea?" Tenzin inquired gently from behind.

She knew he was concerned. She knew he was trying to help; trying so hard. But Korra didn't want his help, nor did she think he could help. But recently she'd been thinking of who could…

Lifting her head but still facing the bay, Korra quietly said, "I've been thinking, Tenzin. I know you're doing your best to help me, and I really, really appreciate that. But I don't think you can help me this time." Reluctantly, she turned around to face him. "I think that….I think I need to talk to Avatar Aang," she said slowly, as if she were still deciding.

Korra was, understandably, a bit unsure as to whether this was the course to take. Having considered herself strong and independent, Korra had never needed much help from anyone else, nor had she ever really wanted it. But now she doubted herself and she had no idea what to do, and it seemed that no one in this realm was be able to help her. And yet, she felt embarrassed and ashamed to be requiring the help of her previous life so early on in her career as an Avatar. She also felt as if she was no good at this Avatar thing, anyway; that maybe someone or something, whoever was in charge of this Avatar incarnation thing, had screwed up and should've picked someone else. After hearing of all the great things Avatar Aang had done, she felt embarrassed to come to him, reeking of failure and humiliation, to ask for his advice.

If the circumstances were different, the flabbergasted look on Tenzin's face would surely have been something priceless and highly amusing for Korra. But given what the circumstances really were, there was no amusement to be had. All Korra knew was that Tenzin certainly hadn't been expecting her to say that. She'd never shown any sort of interest in the spiritual half of being an Avatar before.

And so, when all he did was gape at her like one of the fish she'd found in the park on her first day in Republic City, she plowed on before she changed her mind. "I never told you what happened two nights ago when Amon…when he knocked me out. I think I saw Avatar Aang. And Sokka and Toph, too. I think I saw some sort of flashback…Sokka looked really grave, Toph was in some sort of military uniform, kind of like Chief Bei Fong's police uniform, and Aang…he didn't look too pleasant.

"There was someone else, too…but I don't know who he was. All I saw were his eyes…" Korra strained to remember, furrowing her brows in concentration, but nothing came to her.

"Is that why…?" Tenzin trailed off, but she didn't need him to complete the thought to answer the question.

"Yeah," she replied slowly, looking down at her feet, "That's why I called you Aang. I thought it might be him." She looked back up at Tenzin. "But regardless, I think he was trying to show me something."

"I think you may have been seeing a situation from forty-two years ago involving another dangerous criminal in Republic City. Councilman Tarrlok mentioned it not too long ago in order to sway the Council into voting in favor of his task force." Korra didn't miss the slight resentment in his voice when he mentioned the councilman and his task force. He still wasn't happy with Tarrlok for trapping Korra with the press like that. Frankly, neither was she. She had been manipulated and she certainly wasn't happy about it.

"What happened?"

"There was a man named Yukone who presented a serious threat to Republic City, much like Amon does. When they finally captured him, he was put on trial and convicted of the numerous felonies he had committed. My father was left to deal with carrying out his sentence."

She noted the way he told the story to her, like there was something more to this forty-two year old issue that he either didn't know or didn't want to mention. Korra knew she was unlikely to get much more, if any more information at all, from Tenzin, but she asked anyway. "And what did Avatar Aang have to do?" she wondered, a little trepidation creeping into her voice. All she could think of was what kind of actions Aang might have had to perform to stop this threat and whether he'd been reluctant about it given his pacifistic nature. And of course, it also came to her mind that this was yet another instance in which Avatar Aang had managed to bring stability back to the world.

Korra thought of the broadcast Amon had made after her and Tarrlok's raid on the secret Equalist training site, and of how she only ever managed to further split the world apart.

Tenzin looked down, actually looking a tad embarrassed. "I don't know. My father didn't mention it and the history books don't even speak much about it."

"I think I saw a bit of a glimpse of that," Korra said slowly, unsurely. It was another flash from the other night that had suddenly come back to her. "But it really didn't make much sense; it all seemed really disconnected."

"I agree with you that it would most likely be in your best interest to try to get in contact with my father. However, you've always had trouble when it comes to the spiritual side of your training, and to connect with the Spirit World requires a great deal of patience and concentration," Tenzin warned her.

"I know, I know; I don't have any patience and I never even try to concentrate long enough to try to meditate. This time I really want it to happen, though. I'll do it this time, Tenzin, I know I will," she assured him.

"I have the utmost confidence in you," he said, giving her a faint smile. And for the first time in several days, she managed to give him a genuine smile back.

While eager to try as soon as possible, Tenzin insisted that Korra hold off her visit to the Spirit World until she ate something. Grumpily, she complied and followed the Airbender to the kitchen where he made them some hot tea and gave her a bowl of rice that he carefully watched her eat to make sure she finished it. The anxious Avatar gulped it all down quickly and then sat impatiently at her seat for Tenzin, who was taking his good, sweet time, to finish his tea. Finally, when he was done, she dashed the cups and her bowl to the sink and cleaned them out in record timing.

"Come on, let's go!" she called, rushing him out of his home and down to the pavilion where they always had their meditation sessions.

"All right, we're here. Now calm yourself down or else you'll never reach the inner-tranquility needed to meditate and thus reach the Spirit World," said Tenzin as they seated themselves across from one another in the cool morning shade of the pavilion.

"Got it. Keep calm. Find tranquility. I can do it," said Korra quietly, slowly breathing in and out as she relaxed herself. Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing and the cool morning air that brushed her skin.

"Clear your mind. Concentrate on a feeling or a memory to help yourself get there if you must," Tenzin advised.

She cracked an eye open. "I thought you said to clear my mind?"

Tenzin sighed. "Just focus on your destination and don't let anything distract you," he answered.

Korra nodded and shut her eyes, letting the breathing and the air blowing about her become nothing more than white noise in the background as she focused on her destination, just as Tenzin instructed.

It was impossible to guess just how much time might have passed between the moment she lost herself in the meditation and the moment she felt it was time to open her eyes. But when she did, she found herself somewhere that most certainly was not the meditation pavilion.

After glancing around curiously for a moment at her bright, new surroundings, Korra rose to her feet slowly. It was hard to figure out where she was, but she could tell from the wind and the clouds all over that it was somewhere up high.

Unable to help herself, a big, goofy grin of triumph plastered itself on her face as she pumped a fist into the air in celebration. "Yes! Finally! I did it!" she shouted happily. "Wait until I tell Tenzin!"

"Should I come back after the party's over?" asked an amused voice from behind. Korra froze, winced, and turned slowly around to see Avatar Aang striding leisurely toward her. She felt her cheeks grow red hot out of embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck, looking sheepish. He was wearing robes similar to Tenzin's, but unlike his son, he wore around his neck a somewhat ornate—or perhaps the better word was ceremonial or traditional—wooden medallion with the Air symbol carved on it. He looked younger than Tenzin, perhaps in his thirties, but he seemed to have this calm yet cheerful demeanor that made him seem younger despite how old he might be.

As he approached her, she couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort and familiarity. She'd only ever seen the statue of Aang that stood watching over Republic City from Yue Bay, yet she already felt so comfortable around him. She wasn't sure if that was just the calm and cheerful demeanor thing or perhaps because he looked so much like Tenzin minus the beard.

Regardless, she was glad he was there.

"Avatar Aang," she said, suddenly remembering that she should be respectful. Quickly, she bowed with a fist to open palm.

"Korra, there's no need to be so formal," said Aang with that same tone of amusement as earlier.

"Oh," she said, just as quickly straightening back up. "Well, it's an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you, as well. I've been waiting for this."

"Me, too, actually. I've been hoping to meet you for years, but I think Tenzin and I were both beginning to think it would never even happen," said Korra jokingly. "I'm terrible at this spiritual stuff."

"I'm sure that you're starting to realize that being the Avatar isn't all about the physical bending aspect, but the spiritual part, too," said Aang. "But don't worry, it's not everyone's thing. You'll get the hang of it soon enough."

Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes. "So Tenzin tells me all the time."

Aang smiled at the second mention of his youngest son and only Airbending son. "And that's exactly what he should be telling you. How's the training going?"

"He's a little strict sometimes," she conceded.

"All good teachers are. Although, a couple of mine were particularly tough…" said Aang, thinking back with a grin on his face that seemed more like the goofy smile you'd find on a twelve-year-old than a grown man.

"I bet Toph was hard on you," Korra said with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure who was tougher, her or Zuko."

"Tenzin said I'm lucky he isn't making me do Hot Squats," said Korra, and Aang burst out laughing.

"One hundred of those will kill you," said Aang as he slowly sobered up.

"So, not that I wouldn't love to sit and chat, and not that I'm in some sort of hurry or anything, but I have a few questions for you that I was really hoping you'd answer," Korra said, hoping to great straight to the heart of the matter. "I don't know if the Spirit World has some sort of limit on time or something, but I just don't want to forget anything."

"You've got questions about Amon, I'm assuming." The younger Avatar nodded. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you everything yet. You have some stuff you need to figure out on your own, first."

Korra frowned. "Really? Well that's incredibly disappointing."

Aang smiled, not mockingly but good naturedly, at her disappointment. "All I can say is that while he is a dangerous threat, you shouldn't let him control your emotions. It's fine to be scared, but never let the fear take you over. The rest will all be known to you when the time is right, I promise. The Universe is odd like that, but you _will _find out soon."

"Any idea _how soon_?" The Waterbender wondered, raising a hopeful eyebrow.

"No idea," replied the elder Avatar honestly.

"Okay, next question, then. When Amon knocked me out after he ambushed me, I saw something. Did you…were you trying to send me some sort of message?"

"Now that's a question I can answer," replied the Airbender, and Korra resisted the urge to sigh in relief. "I'm sure Tenzin's told you the bit he knows about the trouble Republic City faced with Yukone forty-two years ago. Just like Amon, he had an issue with benders and had created his own ragtag group of vigilantes that were attacking benders in the city, robbing, stealing, and causing a lot of trouble for us. Sokka, Toph, and I took patrols of Toph's new metalbending force and other benders to look for him for months. Actually, one year and five months. When we finally captured him, we put him on trial in front of the Council and a group of representatives from Republic City, non-benders and benders. All unanimously agreed that he needed to be put to a…permanent end."

"But you're a pacifist. You even refused to kill Ozai. So what happened with Yukone?"

"I couldn't figure out what to do with him. After he was put on trial and convicted, I was left with the decision of what his punishment should be. Unable to figure out what to do, I had him locked away for the time being and sought out the advice of my friends and my previous reincarnation, Avatar Roku. But while I was debating, Yukone escaped and nearly killed Sokka and Toph, who were the only friends of mine currently in Republic City and who had been part of the force that had captured him and appeared at his trial. It was after that incident that I decided that there was no other way; that I had to deal with him head-on.

"I would've dealt with him as I had with Ozai, but he was a completely different case. With Ozai, taking away his bending and leaving him alive worked because his tyranny spread through his Firebending and he was nothing without it. Same with Azula. But with Yukone, he was a threat as a non-bender and who knows what he'd have done were he a bender. I'm not proud of it, but I had to take his life."

Korra stood there in silence, letting the story sink in. When it came down to that final showdown between her and Amon, what would she have to do to ensure everyone's safety? Would she be able to do it without hesitance? Sure, he was a terrible man who had manipulated the people, tried to harm innocent benders like Bolin, and was out to destroy bending, but he was a person. To take a life was not something to be taken lightly.

"You've got a lot on your plate right now, Korra," the Airbender said, bringing her back. "I know you can do it, you've just got to have faith in yourself."

Korra frowned. "I used to. But I've just been so stupid lately. I haven't even been in Republic City for that long and I've already failed several times. All I do is keep failing. While you put the world back together after 100 years of war, I feel like all I'm doing is tearing it apart again, even further than the non-bending versus bending crisis has already done. And I stupidly challenged Amon to a duel and let him ambush me. I'm lucky I haven't caused the end of the Avatar line yet."

"Korra," Aang said more sternly, stepping closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a failure and you're not tearing the world apart. Don't try to compare yourself to any of your previous lives, that won't help you. That's not why the Avatar exists. The Avatar doesn't exist so that one reincarnation can look at the previous and say, 'Why didn't I do that?' or 'Why can't I do that?' The Avatar and the ability to interact with your past lives exist so that you can ask for advice and learn from the wisdom of another in order to help keep balance in the world."

"I never thought of it that way," the young Avatar said sheepishly.

"And you think we all haven't done stupid things? I've done plenty."

"Have you ever felt helpless?"

"Absolutely. There were a number of times."

"But you've never faced someone who could take your bending away; I mean, permanently take it away from you forever, could you?"

"No, I honestly can't say I have. But did anyone ever tell you just how terrified I was before I had my showdown with Fire Lord Ozai?"

"Tenzin mentioned you had bad dreams…" Korra replied meekly.

"I was so on edge I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares—hallucinations, even. It was terrible. You should've seen how concerned everyone was for me. And I nearly drove myself crazy wondering how I was going to kill Ozai."

"How did you overcome that fear? Because, to be honest, I feel like it's going to swallow me up right now and no one seems to understand. I know Tenzin's trying, he really is, but it's not the same."

"Have faith in yourself, Korra. You're stronger than you think; in fact, I think you're one of the strongest Avatars yet."

"Seriously?" she said quizzically, raising a skeptical dark brow and crossing her arms over her chest. "'Cause I'm not feeling that same vibe. I feel more like the weakest, most pathetic one yet," she said, her confidence deflating as she glanced down at her feet.

"Just wait. I know you're headed for amazing things, Korra. Wait and see."

"Sounds to me like you're leaving," Korra noted.

"You've got what you came for, haven't you?" asked Aang, taking a step back and waiting patiently for her response.

"Yeah, I suppose I have," she said slowly.

"Well then I don't think either of us need to stick around, do you?" she shook her head and watched him continue his retreat. "Tell Tenzin to keep up the good work. And tell Katara the next time you see her that I miss her." The younger Avatar saw the sad, wistful smile on his face as he lovingly said his wife's name. Off in the back of her mind, Korra hoped someone might say her name like that one day.

"Of course," she replied automatically as his figure began to disappear into the clouds.

She didn't know where he was off to, but she suddenly decided that there was one more thing she needed from him before they departed. "Aang, wait!" she called to him, and he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly, and Korra hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you."

He didn't seem as surprised as she thought he might. She didn't think it was all that normal for one incarnation to run up and hug the other upon their first meeting. But he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her in return, patting her gently on the back. "You're going to make a difference. I can sense it already."

All she could do was smile and say, "Goodbye, Aang."

"It was nice to finally meet you, Korra," he replied as he stepped back and quickly disappeared in the clouds around them.

"Korra?" The next thing she knew, there was darkness around her, the warm feeling she felt in the Air Temple with Aang was gone, and there was someone shaking her shoulder gently. "Korra?"

She realized it to be Tenzin and opened her eyes to see him leering over her with an expectant look on his face. An attempt to greet him and assure him she's fine turned into nothing more than a groggy, incomprehensible slur, as she still felt a little light-headed from the whole experience. Tenzin's form wobbled in front of her, although she assumed it was actually her that was wobbling. The Air Nomad tightened his grip on her shoulder a little and asked if she was okay. This time, at least the words came out. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Did everything go all right?" he asked.

Although she got one sentence out fine, the Avatar still didn't trust her voice quiet yet, so she simply nodded.

"Did you get the help you needed?" He asked hopefully. He didn't want to look into her eyes anymore and see nothing but doubt and defeat in them. He wanted to see the old confidence and pride that Korra was so well known for.

When the world seemed to stop spinning so much for her, his wish was granted and she looked up at him with a small grin on her face. "Yeah, I think I did."

Tenzin smiled right back, unable to stop himself. "I'm glad."

"Aang didn't tell me everything I wanted to know, though," she said, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth again.

"What might it be that he failed to tell you?" Tenzin asked curiously.

"He said he couldn't talk to me about Amon. He said I have to figure it out for myself, but that I shouldn't let my fears control my emotions. I think he was telling me not to underestimate his power, but also that he isn't as strong as we think him to be."

"Regardless of what he may have been trying to say, haven't I been telling you that all along? Not to let your fears throw you out of balance?" Tenzin said in a light, "I told you so" kind of way.

Rolling her eyes, the young Avatar conceded. "Yeah, you have. But I also talked to him a bit more about the time before the Eclipse when he couldn't sleep because he was so worried about taking on Ozai. It was just…nice to meet someone who understands all the pressure I'm under. Although I understand Aang was under a lot more than I am."

"It's good to know you found most of the answers you were looking for, then."

Korra nodded. "He told me the story about Yukone, too. He told me what you did, as well as that he couldn't decide on a punishment for Yukone. So Aang had him locked up for a few days while he decided. But in the meantime, Yukone escape and tried to kill Sokka and Toph. Aang said he was so upset and knew that he had to do something, so since he couldn't get rid of the threat by taking away his bending like he did to Ozai and because Yukone didn't have bending to take away and it wasn't the source of his power, anyway, Aang had to take his life," she told him.

"It couldn't have been easy," Tenzin quietly answered.

She shook her head. "Sure didn't sound it. I mean, he was a huge pacifist. The biggest pacifist there ever was. No matter what Yukone had done or almost done, he was still a person. I'm…kind of dreading the same thing with Amon. I mean, he's a bad guy and all, but he's a human being. What if I have to do that? Take his life? I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like that yet. And what if my killing him only makes the non-bending revolution stronger?" Her mind was suddenly flooding itself with fears and questions. What if this happened? What if that happened? What would happen if she tried to do it this way?

Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder to silence her and settle her down. "You're getting too far ahead of yourself, Korra. We'll discuss that if and when the time comes, but for now you shouldn't worry about it. Take this problem one step at a time."

The Avatar sighed, nodding slowly in agreement. "You're right. Sorry. Getting bee-antsy, I guess."

"Perhaps another round of tea?" the Airbender asked. For him, tea was the solution for almost anything.

A small smile spread across her face as she nodded and plucked herself up off the ground. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully you enjoyed that and my proposed solution to the mystery of Yukone wasn't too terrible. As for Aang's age in the Spirit World, I know he died at age 66, but I think a previous Avatar might appear a certain age in the Spirit World depending on the current Avatar or maybe they just end up at the age they seemed most comfortable or something like that. I mean, Roku was the only one in the series who seemed old when Aang saw him. I doubt all the Avatars died so young. I mean, Kyoshi looked to be in her 30s or something like that, maybe 40s; Yangchen looked like she might've been older than that or younger. I'm not really sure, I'd have to look at her again. And as for Avatar Kuruk, he also looked kinda young when Aang met him. And I thought Kyoshi was supposed to be the longest living Avatar at like 130 or something like that. Dunno how, but that's what I've read.  
So basically, my theory is that Aang can appear younger even if he did die at 66. And as for the beard, I know it's cannon, but I just decided that this is a beardless Avatarverse because I was not a fan of the beard thing.

Feel free to share your thoughts! Thanks, and don't forget to read and review!


End file.
